30 Day otp Challenge
by Cheeze18
Summary: Bunch of dribbles that shows the growing relationship between Mabel and Mermando. Minor sexual themes later, violence and sparse language.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1: Holding Hands

It was a very beautiful summer evening, in middle July. Mabel sat on the deck of Gravity Falls Lake, with her boyfriend, Mermando. He was on the deck with her, his tail swishing in the water. They both were blushing, her heart pounding, his seventeen hearts all pounding loudly. He worried Mabel would hear. Mabel stole a look over at him, and he looked over. The two went redder, and looked away, smiling wide. Mabel decided to make her move, and she slid her hand over the dock and over Mermando' s hand. He looked over, and smiled, showing the gap in his teeth. Mabel took Mermando by the hand and he gripped her hand back. The two looked at each other, and smiled, the sunlight over their faces. It was the perfect day.


	2. Chapter 2: Day 2

Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere:

It was another day in Gravity Falls. Mabel was at the Mystery Shack, wondering how her relationship with Mermando was going to go. He was a merman, while she was human. Mabel knew their relationship might not last, but a little bit of her knew it would. But, where would she get legs for Mermando? Just then, Mabel heard someone call out her name. Mabel got off the chair, and ran outside. To her surprise, there was Mermando, who was standing there, with actual legs! Mabel was in sock as she approached.

"H-how did you get those?" She stuttered

"I made a deal with a sea witch, to be honest."Mermando explained.

"Ummmm... I hope that nothing happens to you now. I mean, I saw a movie where this situation happened, and the girl, who was a mermaid, lost her voice and almost died..." Mabel said.

Mermando went over to Mabel and he wrapped his arms around her, stumbling a little over his feet, not used to them yet. He held her tight.

"Don't worry, Mabel. I'm here now, and I'll never leave you, ever again. My family moved here, so I can be close. I love you, Mabel."

"Really? I-I love you too. I've loved you since I first saw you." Mabel whispered, hugging Mermando tightly.

He grinned, and took Mabel' s hand. He lead her inside and they went over to the chair. He sat down in the chair, and wrapped Mabel in his arms. She cuddled into his chest, and smiled.

"I love you." Mabel whispered, falling asleep in the warmth.

"And I love you, too, Mabel." Mermando whispered back, loosening his grip and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Day 3

It was a wet and dreary day in Gravity Falls. Mabel invited Mermando over so he could watch a movie with her. She popped popcorn, and took a movie she rented at the movie store. It was a romantic comedy, which Mabel loved. There was a knock on the door. Mabel went to answer it

Mermando stood, smiling. He stepped in and shook excess rain off his clothes. Mabel pulled his jacket off and lead him yo the living room.

"Here, we watch the movie in here." Mabel explained.

She then heard the timer ding for the popcorn. She went to get it, saying, "I will be right back!"

Mermando Sat down on the chair, excited at the prospect of watching a movie. Mabel came back in, carrying a huge bowl of popcorn. She played the movie, and sat down with Mermando.

He looked at the hefty bowl of the treat, and cautiously reached over to it. Mabel happened to reach for some popcorn also, and their hands touched. They looked at each other and smiled wide.

"Sorry."Mabel said.

"Lo siento." Mermando said, at the same time.

They both realized what they said, and did, and burst out laughing. When the two settled down, they shared a , then returned to the movie.

Throughout the movie, Mabel felt Mermando take her hand, especially at the romantic parts. Mabel blushed happily. It was soon over, to the sadness of the couple.

Mabel asked, "What did you think?"

"It was very...como se dice? Sweet. And it made me feel happy. Like, when I am with you." Mermando turned to take Mabel by the hands.

Mabel felt her heart pound, hard. She knew her face was beet red and she was smiling.

"R-really?" Mabel asked.

"Of course, my love. I love you so much." He said, staring, deep into Mabel' s eyes.

She smiled, wider. "I love you, so much...(laughs) Maybe we should watch more romantic movies!" Mabel laughed.


	4. Chapter 4: Day 4

Finally, it wad the end of the week. Mermando had reserved a special restaurant. The one from " The Hand that Rocks the Mabel", and he got ready for the date. Mabel came in the room, and saw her boyfriend, all dressed up. She wondered, "What are you all dressed up for?"

"I'm taking you on a date, mi amore."Mermando explained.

Mabel smiled, and ran upstairs, to get dressed fancy. She put on a new sweater she recently knitted: it was purple, with a yellow rubber duckies on it. She ran downstairs and the two left.

When they got to the restaurant, Mermando told the head of the restaurant of their reservation, and he lead them to a private booth.

Mermando pulled out Mabel' s chair and let her sit down. He pushed her in, and he went to sit down.

He reached over and held her hands. He asked what she thought of the restaurant.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I have been here before. Let's just say that it didn't turn out well." Mabel explained.

"Que? Que quires?" Mermando asked.

"Well, I was with a psycho named Gideon, and he managed to get me here on a date, and when I didn't want to date him anymore." Mabel said.

"Just by thAt explanation, I do not think I like this Gideon. He... makes me mad. Very mad." Mermando said, frowning now.

Mabel took his hands. She told him, "It's okay now. He hasn't been near me in weeks."

This seemed to make Mermando slightly more happy. He gripped her hand and sighed, "Sí. You are right. The only thing that matters now is I'm your boyfriend now, not that freak. But, if I ever see that freak near you, I will fight him."

Mabel giggles. "Big tough guy now, are you?"

"I can be. I would do anything for you, Mabel. I love you." Mermando said, while Mabel smiled, wide.

"I love you, too."

The two kissed, and the waiter arrived. They took their order, and they tallied while they waited. When the food arrived, they happily fed each other. After they were done, they went home to snuggle happily.


	5. Chapter 5: Day 5

It was a day that Mabel didn't have to work at the Mystery Shack. She was sitting in the chair her very old great uncle sat in usually. She sat with her boyfriend, Mermando. He was sitting in the chair, while Mabel sat in his lap, taking some strands of hair and twirling it. She giggled.

"Oh, Mabel, I love you, so much." Mermando whispered, holding her close

"I love you, even more." Mabel went in closer.

Finally, the two locked lips. Mabel let out a soft moan, and lifted her hand, and touched Mermando on the cheek.

He held Mabel tighter to his body and he deepened the kiss. Mabel smiled"Ahem."

A new voice spoke, breaking the couple's kiss. It was Mabel' s younger twin brother, Dipper. He walked in during their make out session. They blushed as they pulled apart.

"Sorry." Both muttered.

Dipped smiled, and went over by the two.

"I honestly don't mind. It's Stan you have to watch out for. He thinks what you were doing is for people who are married. Ha, grumpy old man." Dipper chuckled.

Mabel and Mermando began laughing along. Stan yelled from the other room, "I heard that!"

The three just laughed harder.


	6. Chapter 6: Day 6

Mabel woke up the next morning, to the sound of her phone ringing. She had a programmed ringtones for specific people from music she thought suited the person. The ringtone that was ringing made Mabel smile, wide. It was Mermando, with a wake up call. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Buenos Dias, no novia. Can I come over, or is it too early?" Mermando asked.

"No, not at all. Come over. See you soon." Mabel said, hanging up. She had plans for today

Mabel began knitting a sweater, one that was dark green, with a picture of a guitar on it. She finished just as the door was knocked on.

"I got it!" She called out, running to the door.

Mabel pulled it open, and she saw Mermando standing there. He smiled wide.

"Hi, sweetie." He said.

They embraced, and kissed. Mabel felt heat spread through her body, the feeling of being loved. Her heart pounded, while the world stopped moving.

When the couple pulled apart, Mabel said, "Hey, I have something for you."

Mermando followed her, and he saw what she was saying. Mabel gave him her sweater, and he looked over it.

"It's beautiful." He sighed.

"Put it on." Mabel encouraged.

Mermando pulled his sweatshirt off and left it on Mabel' s bed. He pulled on the sweater, and snuggled in it. Mermando grinned.

"I like. It's so warm and cuddly."

"Here, give me your sweatshirt." Mabel said.

He handed her his sweatshirt and she snuggled into it. Mabel giggled. "You're sweatshirt is warm!" Mabel blushed when she realized what she said.

Mermando smiled anyways. "I don't care. You look cute in my sweatshirt." He wrapped his arms around Mabel. She leaned against Mermando.

"I love you, so much." She said.

"And I love you, Mabel."


	7. Chapter 7: Day 7

Mabel came out of the bathroom, and ran into her brother, who was on his way in. He looked down.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Dipper asked.

"It's something Mermando and I are doing...um, see you later!"

She shut the bedroom door, and sighed

She was in full view of her boyfriend. He looked up, and grinned.

"Me gusta..."

Mabel wore a small T-shirt, pink, with little hearts over them, a small bucket of fake arrows, the strap going diagonal along her body.

"There is my next cute, little target..." Mabel grinned.

"Who, me? I am just a little kid, who has never been in love before..." Mermando leaned back.

"Of course, my God of love."

Mabel took an arrow out of her bucket, and she pretended to stick Mermando with the arrow, on the arm. He laughed, and took one.

"My goddess of love..." He smiled.


	8. Chapter 8: Day 8

It was a kind of rainy day in Gravity Falls. Mabel woke up, and groaned at the rain.

"Ugh... today is gross..." She mumbled.

The door to her room was knocked on.

"Mabel, Mermando is here!" Dipper said from the other side.

Mabel groaned. Dipper knew that Mabel had her "monthly issue", so he just went downstairs. He answered the door.

"Hey, Mermando. Mabel is upstairs. But, she isnt...feeling well..." Dipper said.

"Like, she's sick?" Mermando asked.

"N-nooo... um, she...has her... monthly gift..." Dipper blushed.

"Someone gave her a present?"

"No...um, here. (Whispers)."

Dipper explained what he meant about his sister. As he detailed what he meant, Mermando got more sickened and sad. He couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"Do you get it?" Dipper asked.

Mermando nodded. He did. He told Dipper he was going upstairs to cheer Mabel up.

"Let's go shopping." He suggested.

"I have been thinking about getting new stuff for sweaters." Mabel said.

Mabel got dressed in a pink sweater with an orange cat face on it, with a purple skirt. The two left, and Mermando pulled an umbrella out. He held it above Mabel. She looked over at her boyfriend and smiled. No words needed to be exchanged.

The couple got to the mall, and Mermando helped Mabel pick out some yarn. He held all of her bags when they went from store to store.

By the time they were done, Mabel was tired, and out of money. Mermando saw Mabel was tired, so he lead her to sit down, and he got her some water.

Mabel smiled. "Thanks." She took a drink, and let Mermando take a drink.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Sí."

Mabel and mermando headed home, and he held the umbrella over her, and held the door open. Then, before Mermando left, he put away her clothes, gave her some medicine, left a glass of water on her nightstand, and put a heating pad on her stomach. Mermando kissed her goodbye and left Mabel to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Day 9

It was a really, really slow day at the Shack, and Mabel, Mermando, Dipper and Wendy were sitting around the check out desk. Wendy asked Mabel and mermando:

"How long have you two been together?"

Mabel shared a grin with Mermando. Then she responded to Wendy.

"About two weeks now. And I have never been happier." Mabel $sighed. She slipped her hand in Mermando' s. He grinned over to her.

"And I have never been more happier. I love Mabel with all my heart." Mermando leaned in and he kissed her gently. Mabel giggled.

"Awww that is so cute! Where did you guys meet?" Wendy went on.

"Remember the really, really hot day from six years ago?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, I was a lifeguard, hired by thAt psycho Poolcheck." Wendy scoffed.

"We met then, and I fell for him deeply. I knew that when I first laid my eyes on him, we were going to be together forever." Mabel sighed, grinning wide.

"When I saw Mabel at first, I assumed she was going to be like those fishermen that captured me from the Gulf. I realized she wasn't like the others, and...well..I fell in love on the second day. I'm so very happy that I am with Mabel now." Mermando said, holding her hand.

"You're so sweet..."Mabel wrapped her arms her boyfriend, while he kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, why aren't you like that, Dip?" Wendy asked playfully.

Dipper just blushed and found a crack in the very interesting all of a sudden. The other three laughed.


	10. Chapter 10: Day 10

Look what I found!" Mabel proclaimed, showing Mermando something she found.

He looked up, and saw Mabel was holding a animal headband, with ears. Specifically, wolf ears. Mermando didn't know what it was, but Mabel did.

It was part of her brother's wolf boy costume from years ago, that survived the shredder. Or did Mabel put it through the shredder? She remembered throwing the pants in there, but not the headband.

"What is that?" Mermando asked, staring down the headband.

Mabel said, "It used to be part of the wolf boy costume my brother used to wear when I ran the shack for a short period of time. I found this, and thought you would look so cute in them."

Mermando looked at it funny, and then took them. He put it on his head. He looked over at Mabel, who gushed.

"You look so cute!"

"Thanks, Mabel. Don't you have one, mi amore?" Mermando asked, just as a flash blinded him. Mermando wiped his eyes.

"¡Ay! What was that?!" He yelled.

"I never miss a scrapbookortunity, sweetie!" Mabel said, with a huge grin.


	11. Chapter 11: Day 11

The clock ticked quietly in the t shop in the Mystery Shack, while Mabel and Mermando waited around the empty shack. Nobody was around, so the two shared a look. Mabel went to the window and she looked outside. Gruncle Stan was giving a tour, while Dipper was somewhere in the woods. Mabel went over to her boyfriend, and behind the counter. He wrapped his arms around her, and they leaned forward.

With a spark of passion, the two had their lips locked. They both moaned as each fought for dominance in each other's mouths. Mabel snaked her arms up and wrapped them around Mermando on his neck.

Mabel grinded herself on Mermando, while he slid his hands downward. He hugged her hips, and gently pulled away and kissed her once more. Mabel felt Mermando lift her up and sat her on the counter. They continued to make out, while Stan and a group of customers came in!

"And, finally, we have the gift shop, where you can spend all your money on-uh, my great niece and her boyfriend making out on the counter?" Stan said, trailing off.

The two were still kissing and moaning, Mabel' s back to her uncle. Mermando looked up, and blushed.

"Uhhhhhhh, Mabel?" He asked.

"Mmmm?"

Mabel looked up too, and gasped. She hopped down from the counter.

"What we're you doing, kid?" Stan asked.

"Ummm, I thought you would be longer?" Mabel suggested.

"Well, um, I guess you can go upstairs, or something. I have customers, and, you know, time is money." Stan said.

"Yeah, sure. Um, thanks Gruncle Stan."

The two went upstairs, but it was too awkward, so Mermando went home, apologizing. Mabel just kissed his cheek.

"Let's do that again soon. Except, upstairs." She suggested.

Mermando just grinned.


	12. Chapter 12: Day 12

The day after they had been caught making out by Mabels' s great uncle Stan, Mabel decided to try something else. It was a very hot day, and Mabel wanted ice cream. She took out a bowl and she scooped cheap ice cream in the bowl.

Mabel took it upstairs to Mermando, who was laying on Mabel' s bed, with a fan. He looked up when she came in.

"What is that?" Mermando asked.

"This is called ice cream. You haven't ever had ice cream?" Mabel said.

"No, never. Is it good?" Mermando Sat up, and he leaned over Mabel.

She scooped some up, and popped it in his mouth.

"Here. Try some!" Mabel laughed.

Mermando ate the treat in wonder and surprised. It tasted so good, so creamy and cold! It was like heaven!

"So?" Mabel asked.

Mermando nodded, swallowing. He turned to her, smiled.

"It tastes sweet, just like you." He finally said.

Mabel kissed his cheek and giggled.


	13. Chapter 13: day 13

Mabel woke up the next morning, and she looked over at a picture by her side table. It was her, and Mermando, hugging each other. Mabel smiled, and went to brush her teeth.

After Mabel was done, she washed her face, and dried it off with a towel.

Then, Mabel went downstairs, and she took a bowl of cereal, wanting to eat fast. Mabel ate as quick as she could, and went to change. Today she wore a yellow sweater with orange stars all over it, a yellow headband, and a orange skirt.

Mabel grabbed her phone, and saw a text from Mermando. She went outside, and saw him. Mermando wore a plain white sweatshirt with a pair of jeans. His hands were in his pocket.

"Hey, good morning, baby!" Mabel hugged him, and kissed his lips.

"Buenas Dias, Mabelita." He kissed her back

The two went to have lunch together, happy.

Mermando's Morning:

Mermando wakes up, happy the next morning. He got out of bed, and stretched.

He went downstairs, and saw his human parents. They were part of the deal to become human, while Mermando had to go back and live in the lake for two days out of the year as a merman.

"Buenas Dias, mi hijo. Como esta tú en la mañana?" Mermando's mother asked.

"Ah, estoy bien, no madre, gracías." He sat down and ate some breakfast.

He was done soon, and Mermando left the house, yelling, "Yo soy ir a mi novia's casa, mamá, papá!" He yelled, leaving the house.

Mermando made his way to Mabel's house, and met up with her.

"Hey, good morning, baby!" Mabel hugged him, and kissed his lips.

"Buenas Dias, Mabelita." He kissed her back.

The two went to have lunch, happy.


	14. Chapter 14:

The day was relatively cool for once, and it made the customers at the Shack spacer. So,Wendy was actually allowed to go home.

Mabel was bored, sitting st the register. She sighed and began playing with the buttons of the register.

Suddenly, the door open, and Mermando came in. He saw Mabel, and went over by her.

"Good afternoon, my love. How are you?" He asked, leaning over. Mabel blushed.

"H-hi... um, I'm bored. There hasn't been a customer in about three hours." Mabel groaned, sitting back.

She got an idea, as it walked through the door.

"Hey, Dipper. Can you take over for me now? My shift is practically over." Mabel said.

Dipper agreed, and took a magazine off the counter where he was.

Mabel and Mermando went upstairs, hand in hand. Mabel got to their room in the attic, and shut the door.

"I'm kinda tired. Wanna lay down?" Mabel asked.

"Of course."

The two laid down on the bed, and Mermando laid behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her close to him. Mabel felt herself blush and her heart pound. She bit on her lip, grinning.

"What are you doing, sweetie?" Mabel asked.

"What? You do not like it? I am sorry." Mermando began to pull away.

"No, no! It's nice. You're so warm..." Mabel explained, smiling.

Mermando held on tightly again, and snuggled his face into Mabel's hair and neck.

"I love you more than anything." Mermando whispered, drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, moreer than anything." Mabel responded back, just before sleep took her away.


	15. Chapter 15

Mabel saw in the paper one morning that there was going to be a dance at the Gravity Falls Community Center that night. Mabel went to her phone, and called Mermando.

"Hola, Mabel. How are you?" Mermando asked.

"I'm good, thanks honey. Um, wanna go to a dance tonight? It's at the Gravity Falls Community Center." Mabel suggested.

"Dancing? I don't know, Mabelita. I cannot dance, and you'll laugh at me..." Mermando said, voice getting softer.

"Oh, honey...I would never. I love you, so much. I'll teach you how to dance." Mabel said, happy.

"Really? Oh, Mabel...I have a surprise for you too at the dance, my love." Mermando said.

"What's the surprise?" Mabel asked.

"Ah, ah...you'll see. But I will say that you will be very happy." Mermando hinted.

Mabel felt her curiosity peak, and she shrugged it off. She and Mermando were on the phone for another five minutes, and then she said goodbye. Mabel had a lot of things to do before seven!

Later that evening, Mabel was putting the final touches on her dress, which was a light violet, with the added bedazzled beads on it. Mabel curled her hair and wore a headband. She heard the door be knocked on

"Huh, I wonder who that is?"

Mabel left her room and went downstairs, and answered the door. There stood not Mermando, but her enemy, Gideon.

"Hello, my peach. You look beautiful!" He said.

"Ugh, go away Gideon." Mabel growled, ticked.

"Not but until you accept my invitation." Gideon held out flowers. Mabel snatched them away, and said:

"Get lost freak. I have a boyfriend. He is much cuter than you are, or ever will be! Oh, there you are, Mermando!" Mabel smiled, her heart pounding.

"Hello, Mabel. You look so beautiful.." Mermando smiled wide.

His grin faltered when he saw Gideon. "Who are you?" Mermando asked.

"I am Gideon Gleeful. I'm here to pick up Mabel for the dance." Gideon said.

"So, you are Gideon. The same one who keeps stalking Mabel, and bugging her to date You? Look, kid-" Mermando began.

"Kid?! I'm 15!" Gideon yelled, cutting Mermando off rudely.

"Whatever old you are. I do not care for how you have treated Mabel in the past. Get it through your head," Mermando got right up to Gideon's face, "Mabel has never loved you. She's in love with me. We're going to the dance together, as boyfriend and girlfriend. Go take your fake girlfriend or whatever. Get out of here, estupido asno." Mermando concluded his speech, standing by Mabel and holding her hand.

During the speech, Mabel felt her heart pound and tears form in her eyes in happiness.

"Oh, Mermando..." Mabel whispered, awestruck.

"I'll be back. Mark my words! You won't be with Mabel forever!" Gideon yelled, running off, shaking his fist.

"Ha, that's what you think." Mermando whispered, hand drifting to his pocket, and touching the thing inside.

"What do you mean?" Mabel asked.

Mermando held her hand, tighter, and said, "Ah, nothing. Come. Let's go."

The couple got to the dance, and danced for a while. Mabel eventually got tired, and went to rest. At that time, Mermando went to get her a drink, and asked the D.J his request.

"Which song, dude?" The D.J asked, who turned out to be Soos.

"Ahhhhh..."Don't Stop Unbelieving". That would be perfect." Mermando said.

Soos agreed, and said the song would be played next. Mermando went to get Mabel her soda, and to give her her soda. Just then, the song ended, and Mermando's request played.

Mabel looked up, and smiled. "My favorite song!" She said.

"I know. This is part of your surprise. Here."

Mermando lead her to the dance floor, and held Mabel close to him. Mabel smiled and snuggled in his chest. The music blasting above them.

Just as the song ended, Mermando pulled away. "Now, for the other part. I have something important to asked you, Mabel." He pulled out the box.

Mabel's eyes went wide. "Y-you're not..." She breathed.

"Mabel Pines, will you marry me?"Mermando asked.

Mabel felt her eyes fill up, and she smiled happily. She whispered, "Oh, Mermando..."

"I ask because we have known each other for six years, and ever since I laid eyes on you when you were twelve, I just knew that I would ask to marry you someday. I love you, Mabel Pines, and I want to spend my life with you. I-I mean, when you're out of college." Mermando said.

Mabel took his hands, and smiled.

"Yes. I will marry you, Mermando. I love you." Mabel helped him up, and he kissed Mermando happily, while he slipped the ring over her finger.

The crowd was going Cray-Cray, cheering and crying. Gideon saw, and he was not happy. He crushed the soda can, and stomped out.

Soos wiped a tear from his eyes. "Happy endings always make me cry." He said.


	16. Chapter 16

The day after Mermando proposed to Mabel, he was sleeping in, happy. He was going to marry the woman of his dreams, just as she was done with college.

He was woken up by the phone Mabel bought for him, part of a phone pair for couples. Mermando lifted his head and he picked up his phone.

"Mabel.." His heart pounded, while an uncontrollable smile spread over his face. He answered, and Mabel explained she had a surprise for him.

Mermando came over, and he walked in the Shack' s kitchen. There was bowls, whisks, and toppings everywhere on open spaces.

"What is this?" Mermando asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to bake, honey." Mabel said.

"Bake? Like how you make food?" Mermando went over to Mabel.

"Mm-hmm! Here, first you put the cake mix in the bowl." Mabel instructed.

Mermando looked around the counter. "Um, which one is the cake mix?" He asked.

"This one, lover." Mabel reached in front of Mermando, and grabbed the box. He blushed.

Mabel poured the cake mix in the bowl, and made sure it was empty. She threw the box away, and she gave three eggs to Mermando.

"Now, you break these..." Mabel said.

Mermando came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, watching over her shoulders. Mabel blushed, as her smile spread over her face. Her heart pounded.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Mermando leaned over her, taking an egg. He was about to smash it, but Mabel put her hand over his.

"No, gently break it on the side of the bowl." Mabel suggested.

Mabel gently let Mermando break the egg, and the inner part ran into the bowl, slithering over the cake mix. Mabel let Mermando break the second egg. He was a little rough, and some got over his hand, but a lot of it got in the bowl. Mabel smiled.

"Good job, sweetie. Want to try it one more time?" Mabel asked.

"Sure."

Mermando cracked the egg, and he watched it sink into the cake mix. "What do I do now?" He asked.

"You then add about one and a half cups to two cups of milk." Mabel explained.

"Milk? Ohh, this?" Mermando pulled out a carton of milk, while Mabel took the measuring cup, and he poured the milk in. Mermando added the milk to the mix.

"I'll stir it," Mabel began, and took the whisk. She whipped the cake mix, while Mermando wrapped his arms around her waist, watching. He laid his chin on her neck, flushing red, heart pounding. Mabel smiled, and continued, "Then, when that is done, you put it in the pan, sprayed down with cooking spray."

Mermando hated to let go, but Mabel had to go pour the stirred batter in the pan. When it was fully poured in, Mabel put it in the oven, and set the timer. She sighed. "Now we wait." She washed her hands, and then Mermando did.

After, he sat Mabel on the counter, and he smiled at her. "Te quiero, Mabel..." Mermando whispered, leaning over, and locking lips with her. Mabel moaned slightly, and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him. Mabel deepened the kiss, while the timer dinged.

The couple pulled apart, blushing and mumbling indistinct words, while Mabel looked at the timer.

"We were making out for twenty minutes? The cake shouldn't be done. Stupid, lousy timer. It takes an hour to make cake, roughly." Mabel reset it, and she went back to Mermando. He held her, and just sat there for a while, once in a while, delving into another out session.

Finally, it was done, and Mabel took it out of the oven. She waited for it to cool, then she frosted it. Mabel cut a large piece, and she took a fork. She sliced a piece, and gave some to Mermando, who ate it. He chewed it, and smiled.

"Mmm...muy delicioso." Mermando agreed.

"Here, we can share it."

The two ate the piece of cake, while it actually got later, as it was early evening that Mermando came over. He kissed Mabel, and said he loved the cake. Mabel didn't want him to leave, but he had to. She took comfort in twisting the ring around her ring finger. She knew he'd always be there for her.

Mabel smiled, and went inside.


	17. Chapter 17

Gideon sat at the desk, finishing up his new gem for the bolo tie. He got it completed, and went to the Mystery Shack. He yelled from outside:

"Hey! Come out here and face me like a man for Mabel's heart!" Gideon yelled.

Upstairs, the two were making out on Mabel's bed. She laid down while he lovingly kissed her, even running his hand through her long hair. Mermando looked up, and groaned.

"Him again, Mabel." Mermando said.

"Who? Oh, great."

Mabel went outside, Mermando on her heels. She went up to Gideon.

"Stop it, you stupid freak. Mermando told you, I am dating him! And, we are going to get married!" Mabel said.

Gideon noticed Mabel's hair was messy, and her clothes were rumpled. He got mad. Really mad.

"Did you take something from my peach dumpling?!" Gideon went up to Mermando.

"What are you talking about?" Mermando asked, in his thick accent.

"You stole her virginity. I should call the police on you! Rape! He raped Mabel Pines! Po-"

Gideon was cut off by Mermando punching the fifteen year old in the face, which made blood spout out. Gideon wheeled back, and regained his composture.

"Listen, brat. I would never do that to Mabel. We are going to wait until we are ready. Right now, she isn't. I would never pressure Mabel." Mermando spoke, while Mabel smiled.

"He is going to wait for me...how sweet!" Mabel thought.

"Oh, really now? How about you don't take her virginity at all, and I will instead, when I kill you!"

Gideon touched the bolo tie, which made a blue glow circled around him and then Mermando. He was lifted in the air, while he reached for Mabel's hand.

"Mabelita! No!" Mermando yelled.

Mabel glared at her stalker. She snapped, "Drop him, Gideon."

He had the nerve to laugh.

"Not until you say you'll leave him, and sleep with me." Gideon said.

"Ughhh...never." Mabel gagged.

"Fine, he dies!" Gideon went ahead to choke Mermando. He gasped for breath, kicking his feet

"No! Mer-Mer!" Tears ran down her cheeks as she watched Mermando die. She got an idea.

Mabel went over by Gideon, and touched his face. She grinned lustly, and said, "Hey...I changed my mind. I'll sleep with you." Mabel said.

Mermando gasped, in horror. "Mabel, no!"

Mabel leaned in and grabbed the bolo tie. She threw it to the ground, and stomped on it, shattering the gem. Mabel kept stomping on it, until it was in a million pieces. She pushed Gideon to the ground.

"Like I would sleep with you. You disgust me." Mabel hissed.

"But, Mabel-?" Gideon asked.

Mabel knelt down. "Get out of here, you stupid, creepy, ugly little freak. If I ever see or hear you near me again, I will do to You what I just did to that gem. Get!" Mabel yelled, stepping forward.

Gideon ran away, crying. Mabel was satisfied. Due to the delayed reaction of the gem shattering, Mermando yelled put at he fell to earth. Mabel caught him.

"Hey, baby. Um, I wanna say that...I think I'm ready. Really ready." Mabel said.

Mermando looked surprised and nervous. "A-are you sure?" He asked.

Mabel thought for a second, and she gulped. She nodded. "Yeah. I think I am."

"You have to be sure, Mabel. You have to be absolutely sure you want to do this. Things aren't going to be the same. It's either going to be wonderful, or horrible, and we break up. Choose wisely Mabel." Mermando said.

Mabel thought for a second. She sighed.


	18. Chapter 18

It has been a day since the couple lost their virginities to each other. Mabel felt strange. It wasn't the ache between her legs, or the fact she wasn't a virgin anymore. She felt a tiny piece of herself be ashamed that she slept with Mermando so soon.

Mermando noticed her distance, and went closer to her. Since they did it, they felt bound together in the heart and soul.

"Mabel, are you okay?" Mermando asked.

Mabel sighed. "I don't know about last night. I love you, Mermando, but...I think us having sex was going fast." Mabel said.

"I thought you wanted to." Mermando sounded defensive.

"I did, just not now..." Mabel trailed off.

Mermando fell silent. He finally spoke, "You know, I didn't force you to have sex with me. You could have said no."

Mabel glared at him. "Are you saying it's my fault?!" She yelled.

"Well, you could have said something!" Mermando yelled.

"You have a hand in it too. We both could have said no, let's wait." Mabel yelled back.

"I knew this was a bad idea. I can't believe you talked me into it." Mermando Sat on their bed.

"Excuse me? I didn't talk you into anything! This was your fault!" Mabel stood up, glaring.

"My fault?! Why is this my fault?!" Mermando stood now.

"You were the one who pressured me to finally loosen up, so we could!"

Mermando threw his hands up. He was ticked. "Yo no tengo escucho estas todavía." He left their room, and slammed their door, hard. A picture fell to the ground, and shattered. It was the one of her and Mermando.

Mabel went to the attic window, and yelled, "Yeah? W-well, I don't need you anymore either!"

Mabel slid to the floor, sobbing her heart out. It felt like a piece of her, a huge piece of her, was being torn out, and shredded in front of her. Dipper heard the argument, and came up to Mabel.

"Um, are you okay?" Dipper asked.

"N-no...Mermando left me." Mabel whispered.

"Oh, Mabel...why did he do that?" Dipper knelt down to her.

"Um, we kind of-um, you know. Lost our virginities to each other last night." Mabel explained.

"Mabel, an important question. Did he force you?" Dipper asked, voice hushed.

"No! We willingly did it. Mermando would never force me to do anything I wouldn't want to." Mabel said, with wide eyes.

"Then why did he leave?" Dipper Sat next to Mabel, while she fiddled with her hair.

"I let it slip that I thought we went too fast. A very, very, very small part of me thought we were. I was ready. We argued, and mermando left m-me..." Mabel cried.

Dipper held his twin, who sobbed on his shoulder. He rubbed her back, and assured her everything was going to be fine. All the while, was planning to hunt down Mermando and hurt him like he hurt Mabel.

Mabel fell asleep, and Dipper laid her in her bed. He left her alone. Dipper had no idea where Mermando lived, so while he looked, Mabel woke up, and felt so depressed, that she changed into plain sweatpants and a plain t shirt.

She came down, and Dipper asked, "Where does he live?"

Mabel snapped up. "No, Dipper. Please don't hurt him."Mabel said.

"I'm just gonna talk to him."/Dipper said.

"Please, don't."

Dipper got out where Mermando lived, and Mabel pleaded him not to Mermando. He got to the door, and pounded on it.

"Get out here!" Dipper yelled.

"Dipper, this isn't a big deal!" Mabel tried to explain.

"He stole your virginity, and left you." Dipper snarled.

"I told you, we did it voluntarily!" Mabel said.

"You're just trying to cover for him." Dipper pounds on the door.

Mermando answered, and saw Mabel. He frowned. "What?"

"You little slug. I knew you weren't good for Mabel. She gives herself to you, and you just leave her!" Dipper yelled.

"She lied to you, then. She and I did it voluntarily, and then she accused me of forcing her." Mermando said.

"You liar! Tell the truth!" Mabel cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I never, ever want to see you again. That is the truth." Mermando slammed the door.

Mabel gave out a scream, and ran past Dipper. She pounded on the door, screaming and crying. "I hate you! I freaking hate you! I-I h-h-hate y-you..."  
Mabel sunk to her knees, sobbing.

"My heart hurts!" Mabel sobbed.

"Come on, Mabel. Let's go home." Dipper said, taking his sister's hand, and helping her up.

The two twins went home, as it began to sprinkle.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day loomed.

Mabel was in her bed, wrapped in blankets, her heart broken. Two days ago, she lost her virginity to Mermando. The day after, they got into a horrible fight that culminated in Dipper going over to Mermando's house, and telling him off. After that, he says he never want to see Mabel again.

Mabel ran to the door and pounded on it, screaming. Dipper lead her home after, while she stayed under the covers. Mabel was so tired, and depressed.

There was a knock on the door downstairs, and Mabel heard Dipper answer the door.

"What do you want?" Dipper asked, mad.

Mabel heard Mermando. "Dipper, look. I made a mistake. Please, let me talk to her." He said.

"You think that you can come here, and try to apologize to Mabel, and think she will forgive you?" Dipper asked.

"Please, Dipper. I'll do anything. I want Mabel back." Mermando frantically yelled.

"Get lost, and never return." Dipper snarled.

Mabel got out of bed, and went downstairs. She stood by Dipper. Mermando saw her and smiled.

"What do you want?" Mabel asked.

Mermando's smile faded. "I guess you don't forgive me." He said.

"You were an ass, Mermando." Mabel whispered.

"Mabel, I am sorry. I didn't mean to say the things I said. I love you, and I am happy that we slept together. If you'll take me back, you can do whatever to me. Hit me, even kick me out. I just thought that I should apologize."

Mermando turned around, and began to leave. Mabel sighed. She admitted that Mermando apologized, but, what if this happened again? Mabel sighed again.

"Mermando?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah?"

Mermando turned around slightly. He looked hopeful. Mabel ran to him, and she locked lips with the former merman. He moaned softly, and wrapped his arms around her. His hands drifted south, while Mabel pulled from him.

"I will take you back...if you promise to never leave me again. If you do, this ring I'd gone." Mabel said.

"I agree, Mabel. I love you." Mermando said.

They kissed again, while he gently pushed her up against the wall. Mabel moaned softly, and ran her hand through Mermando's hair. He grinned his hips on Mabel's waist, as he was getting excited.

The couple pulled apart, and painted, both excited, Mermando more visible.

"Let's go upstairs." Mermando painted, a flush over his face.

"We shall."

The couple ran upstairs, and Mabel put on a sock on the door. Then, the sound of love were heard, as Dipper blocked it out.


	20. Chapter 20

125thIt was a beautiful summer morning. Mabel woke up in bed with her fiance, who woke up at the same time. Mabel smiled.

"Are you ready for today?" Mabel asked.

"I am. I can't believe we're going to get married. I love you, Mermando." Mabel kissed Mermando, who happily kissed back.

After the couple had a "roll around in the sheets", they got ready to leave. Mabel was brushing her hair, while she said, "Pacifica is taking me to get my hair done and makeup done. Where are you going?"

"Ah, Dipper is taking me to get some breakfast, then he will help me get ready." Mermando explained.

"That's cool, honey! Dipper Is such a sweet bro. Pacifica is here! I'll see you in a little bit. I love you!"

Mabel left, and she got her hair styled by the best stylist in Gravity Falls. Pacifica was way nicer to Mabel now, and offered to do her makeup when she wad done.

The two went to the alter, and Pacifica took her dress. She helped Mabel step in it, and zipped her up. Pacifica straightened some wrinkles.

"You look beautiful, Mabel!" Pacifica squealed.

"Thanks. I appreciate you helping me out on my wedding day." Mabel sighed.

"Of course! I can't believe you and I weren't friends earlier! There. Now we need to do makeup..."

Pacifica did her makeup, and she looked back at her work. She agreed, and helped herself in her bridesmaids dress.

"I'll just see if everything is ready. Be right back."

Pacifica went to go check on the alter, while Mabel admired herself in the mirror. She wore a long, white dress. Technically, she knew, she shouldn't wear white, but her parents didn't know that Mabel wasn't a virgin anymore. They would kill Mermando, under wrong assumptions. Along with her dress, Mabel wore a flower headband, with white gloves that went to her elbows. Mabel wore white heels on her feet, covered by her dress. Mabel had the veil hanging behind her, and she pulled it up so it covered her face.

Mabel sighed, just as Pacifica came back. She announced that everything was ready. Mabel hiked her dress, and she walked in front of Pacifica.

Mabel got to the alter, and opened the doors. The wedding March began, and Mabel walked down the aisle happy, holding a bouquet of flowers. Everyone looked at Mabel, saying she looked beautiful.

The ceremony went on as planned, while Mabel read her vows, then Mermando his. The couple exchanged rings, who the ring bearer was was Mermando's little brother. Finally, the priest told the couple, "Now that the rings have been exchanged, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Mermando lifted the veil, and kissed Mabel, taking her in his arms. The group clapped and cheered. Mabel pulled apart and smiled.


	21. Chapter 21: Wedding part b

*Breaking the rules a little. Here's his pov on their wedding.

It was a beautiful day. Mermando woke up around the same time his fiancee did. He smiled.

"Are you ready for today?" Mabel asked.

"I am. I can't believe we're going to get married. I love you, Mabel." Mermando said.

The couple had a "roll around in the sheets", and got ready.

While brushing her hair, Mabel said, "Pacifica is taking me to get my hair and makeup done. Where are you going?"

"Ah, Dipper is taking me out to breakfast, then he is going to help me get ready." Mermando explained.

"That's cool, honey! Dipper Is such a sweet bro! Pacifica is here! I'll see you in a bit! Love you!"

When Mabel was gone, Mermando waited for Dipper to be ready. He came down about a four later, freshly shaved and showered.

"Ready?" Dipper asked.

"Sí."

The two men went out, and stopped at the diner. Lazy Susan still worked there, and occasionally dated Stan, when the moon was right. Dipper bought Mermando breakfast. After some pleading, though, Mermando gave up. He ordered pancakes, and Dipper, a coffee.

"You did not have to do that, Dipper." Mermando said.

"Dude, it's your day. Eat up." Dipper said, smiling.

Breakfast came, and mermando dug in. He ate everything, and even managed to down a cup of coffee.

Dipper paid the bill, and he lead Mermando out. He took him to the tux store, and got Mermando's tux. then, the two men went to alter, and to a room. Mermando went to change, and make sure his hair was in place. Mermando grinned, baring his gap, still prevalent even after all these years.

As Mermando straightened a loose hair, Dipper came in. He held a little red rose.

"Here, dude. This will make your suit stand out." Dipper said.

Mermando looked in the mirror, and smiled. "Esta bien, Dipper. Gracías." Mermando complimented.

"Here; stay here. I'll see if everything is ready."

Dipper left, leaving Mermando to take deep breaths. He was nervous, which was understandable.

"I'm marrying the one I love most in the world..." Mermando repeated to himself, multiple times.

Dipper peeked in. He said everything was ready. Mermando let out a sigh. "I am ready.."

Mermando went to the double doors, feeling his heart pound. He was ready. Mermando pulled open the doors. He walked in, down the long, red carpet aisle. He got to the end, where the priest was.

Just then, the music began. The doors opened again, and Mabel walked in, wearing a long, white dress, white gloves, a crown made of flowers, and a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

Mabel got to the end of the aisle, and held Mermando's hand. He blushed, and smiled, wide.

The ceremony began, and went on until the couple said their own vows. Mabel had tears running down her face near the end of hers. Mermando read his vows, and Mabel cried a little bit more.

"The rings please?" The priest asked.

Mermando's little brother came up, with the rings. The couple thanked him, and slid the rings on each other's fingers.

Finally, it was said: "Now, you may kiss the bride."

Mermando took Mabel, and lifted her veil. He kissed her, while the two families clapped and cheered.

The couple went to the reception, and had a great time. The couple went on their honeymoon the next day.


	22. Chapter 22

Mabel was in her bed, sitting with Mermando. He sat across from her, holding her hands. He smiled at Mabel, who sighed.

Mermando leaned in closer, and smiled at her. Mabel leaned in closer.

The couple stared, deep into each other's eyes. Mabel saw the love Mermando held for her, and even saw the future they held together. Mabel saw a sweet piece of Mermando's soul, who cared for her. Mabel felt her heart pound against her ribs, and a flush covered her cheeks, and up to her ears.

When Mermando looked into Mabel's chocolate brown eyes, he saw the same. Love for him, his future, everything Mabel loved about him, and even what she was thinking right now, which echoed his exactly.

"I'm so lucky to be with him..."

"I'm so lucky to be with her..."


	23. Chapter 23

125thIt was a beautiful summer morning. Mabel woke up in bed with her fiance, who woke up at the same time. Mabel smiled.

"Are you ready for today?" Mabel asked.

"I am. I can't believe we're going to get married. I love you, Mermando." Mabel kissed Mermando, who happily kissed back.

After the couple had a "roll around in the sheets", they got ready to leave. Mabel was brushing her hair, while she said, "Pacifica is taking me to get my hair done and makeup done. Where are you going?"

"Ah, Dipper is taking me to get some breakfast, then he will help me get ready." Mermando explained.

"That's cool, honey! Dipper Is such a sweet bro. Pacifica is here! I'll see you in a little bit. I love you!"

Mabel left, and she got her hair styled by the best stylist in Gravity Falls. Pacifica was way nicer to Mabel now, and offered to do her makeup when she wad done.

The two went to the alter, and Pacifica took her dress. She helped Mabel step in it, and zipped her up. Pacifica straightened some wrinkles.

"You look beautiful, Mabel!" Pacifica squealed.

"Thanks. I appreciate you helping me out on my wedding day." Mabel sighed.

"Of course! I can't believe you and I weren't friends earlier! There. Now we need to do makeup..."

Pacifica did her makeup, and she looked back at her work. She agreed, and helped herself in her bridesmaids dress.

"I'll just see if everything is ready. Be right back."

Pacifica went to go check on the alter, while Mabel admired herself in the mirror. She wore a long, white dress. Technically, she knew, she shouldn't wear white, but her parents didn't know that Mabel wasn't a virgin anymore. They would kill Mermando, under wrong assumptions. Along with her dress, Mabel wore a flower headband, with white gloves that went to her elbows. Mabel wore white heels on her feet, covered by her dress. Mabel had the veil hanging behind her, and she pulled it up so it covered her face.

Mabel sighed, just as Pacifica came back. She announced that everything was ready. Mabel hiked her dress, and she walked in front of Pacifica.

Mabel got to the alter, and opened the doors. The wedding March began, and Mabel walked down the aisle happy, holding a bouquet of flowers. Everyone looked at Mabel, saying she looked beautiful.

The ceremony went on as planned, while Mabel read her vows, then Mermando his. The couple exchanged rings, who the ring bearer was was Mermando's little brother. Finally, the priest told the couple, "Now that the rings have been exchanged, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Mermando lifted the veil, and kissed Mabel, taking her in his arms. The group clapped and cheered. Mabel pulled apart and smiled.

Mermando's Dream:

It was a beautiful day. Mermando woke up around the same time his fiancee did. He smiled.

"Are you ready for today?" Mabel asked.

"I am. I can't believe we're going to get married. I love you, Mabel." Mermando said.

The couple had a "roll around in the sheets", and got ready.

While brushing her hair, Mabel said, "Pacifica is taking me to get my hair and makeup done. Where are you going?"

"Ah, Dipper is taking me out to breakfast, then he is going to help me get ready." Mermando explained.

"That's cool, honey! Dipper Is such a sweet bro! Pacifica is here! I'll see you in a bit! Love you!"

When Mabel was gone, Mermando waited for Dipper to be ready. He came down about a four later, freshly shaved and showered.

"Ready?" Dipper asked.

"Sí."

The two men went out, and stopped at the diner. Lazy Susan still worked there, and occasionally dated Stan, when the moon was right. Dipper bought Mermando breakfast. After some pleading, though, Mermando gave up. He ordered pancakes, and Dipper, a coffee.

"You did not have to do that, Dipper." Mermando said.

"Dude, it's your day. Eat up." Dipper said, smiling.

Breakfast came, and mermando dug in. He ate everything, and even managed to down a cup of coffee.

Dipper paid the bill, and he lead Mermando out. He took him to the tux store, and got Mermando's tux. then, the two men went to alter, and to a room. Mermando went to change, and make sure his hair was in place. Mermando grinned, baring his gap, still prevalent even after all these years.

As Mermando straightened a loose hair, Dipper came in. He held a little red rose.

"Here, dude. This will make your suit stand out." Dipper said.

Mermando looked in the mirror, and smiled. "Esta bien, Dipper. Gracías." Mermando complimented.

"Here; stay here. I'll see if everything is ready."

Dipper left, leaving Mermando to take deep breaths. He was nervous, which was understandable.

"I'm marrying the one I love most in the world..." Mermando repeated to himself, multiple times.

Dipper peeked in. He said everything was ready. Mermando let out a sigh. "I am ready.."

Mermando went to the double doors, feeling his heart pound. He was ready. Mermando pulled open the doors. He walked in, down the long, red carpet aisle. He got to the end, where the priest was.

Just then, the music began. The doors opened again, and Mabel walked in, wearing a long, white dress, white gloves, a crown made of flowers, and a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

Mabel got to the end of the aisle, and held Mermando's hand. He blushed, and smiled, wide.

The ceremony began, and went on until the couple said their own vows. Mabel had tears running down her face near the end of hers. Mermando read his vows, and Mabel cried a little bit more.

"The rings please?" The priest asked.

Mermando's little brother came up, with the rings. The couple thanked him, and slid the rings on each other's fingers.

Finally, it was said: "Now, you may kiss the bride."

Mermando took Mabel, and lifted her veil. He kissed her, while the two families clapped and cheered.

The couple went to the reception, and had a great time. The couple went on their honeymoon the next day.


End file.
